New Year's Romance
by lizathon
Summary: The boys made a pact to each kiss the girl they loved at midnight...will it work out, or will epic failure be inevitable? Read to find out 2011 is full of surprises! One shot! Amuto Rimahiko Kutau Kaiya Tadashiko! Happy New Years everyone!


Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara

The Royal Garden was buzzing with excitement and laughter as the New Year's Eve party went on. Everyone was there. The guardians, of course, and Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto, and Utau all made guest appearances. Amu character changed with Ran and they were singing karaoke. It was a well known fact that she was just a little tipsy.

"_She's a man eater!"_ The pinkette slurred while hanging on to Ikuto. The group smirked, that was ironic.

"Amu-chan is making an ass of herself", Nagihiko whispered to Rima. The petite blonde nodded and took out her digital camera. This would be the perfect blackmail for later.

"Facebook?" he asked.

"Definitely", though she was reluctant to come outside that night, she was glad she had.

"Rima, this is fun" Kusu-kusu chuckled. She nodded happily.

"Glad you came out to see me, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked. She blushed profusely and averted her eyes from him.

"D-don't be ridiculous Fujisaki! If it wasn't for Amu-chan I would have stayed home. You know I can't stand you!" she shouted. Nagi shook his head and then grabbed her hand.

"You say that now, but I have a plan for tonight", he said with a wink. Rima sweat dropped. She didn't even want to know what was going through that mind of his.

Kukai walked over to Utau apprehensively. The superstar was glaring at Amu and Ikuto and had a portentous aura around her. "Having fun?" he asked casually, despite the way his heart was racing.

"Not remotely", she snapped, though there was sadness behind her sharp words.

"Do you want me to change that?" he asked playfully. "I know there are a million things you'd rather do than shoot longing looks at your brother", he told her. Utau raised an eyebrow. The boy wasn't lying.

"Well we could go and get Ramen", he offered. She shook her head.

"You could be a little more creative you know. We always get Ramen. Besides, it's New Years Eve, not one shop is going to be open", she rationalized.

"You didn't let me finish. I already got the Ramen…it's waiting on us on the roof. How'd you like to ring in the new year under the stars?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a kid", she joked. "But alright, let's go". Seiyo's roof was illuminated by the brightly burning stars. In each of them was a promise of hope for the new years, and all the years to come. As promised, a blanket was laid out with two bowls of miss flavored ramen on them.

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You could say thank you, ya know", he chided. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I think that will suffice", she said with a knowing wink. He nodded once. The girl knew how to play her cards. He could admit that much.

"Yea, until midnight at least", he said to himself. He definitely wouldn't be the one to break the pact.

Yaya looked at the garden's door longingly. She'd gone out of her way to remind Kukai about the party on several occasions, and was ecstatic when he arrived. But as soon as Utau walked through the doors, she was invisible…again. She sighed. Wasn't the whole point of being a baby to stand out?

"Stupid Kukai", she murmured grudgingly. "Now Yaya won't have any fun at all", she whined.

"Why do you say that?" Kairi asked. Yaya flinched. She didn't think anyone was listening to her childish ranting.

"Well because Yaya had a new year's wish, and it involved Kukai and now that he won't be here with Yaya the magic will go away so the wish won't come true", she complained. Kairi pushed his glasses up on his face. It was about Kukai. It was always about Kukai when it came to her.

"I'm sorry Ace", he said. "But if it helps your wish at all, I can stay with you until midnight", he told her. Yaya blushed a bit. She could never contain herself when he got all intense on her like that. Until recently, Kukai was the only one who could make her feel that way.

"Thank you Kairi!" she shouted. "But since it's not Kukai, Yaya will have to change the wish a little bit", she explained. He laughed.

"I'm sorry you have to settle then", he said.

"I didn't say it wasn't as good. Just different", the girl said cryptically. Kairi nodded his understanding, though he only had a scarce understanding of what she meant. At least now he knew he would be able to fulfill his end of the bargain.

Tadase sat in his seat. He couldn't believe his misfortune. The small party that was meant to be a time for friends was slowly splitting up into groups of two. Kairi and Yaya were conversing somewhere, Nagihiko and Rima were flirting…are arguing no one could tell the difference anywhere, Amu and Ikuto were giving a show of P.D.A in a corner, and Kukai and Utau had left the premises altogether.

The king's chair couldn't believe his misfortune. It was only two minutes until midnight, and he had no one. The boys had all made a pact weeks before that they would kiss the girl they wanted at midnight. He was ultimately counting on Amu, but in the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't going to happen. Ikuto showing up only shoved the nail in the coffin. He sighed, a minute and a half…he was completely alone now.

"Hotori-kun!" a voice he'd know anywhere said in his ear. His head whirled around. He couldn't believe Nagihiko was messing with him like this, but when he checked, but to his surprise, he was still talking to Rima on the other side of the room. His eyes turned up slowly, and to his utter surprise and delight, the one and only Fujisaki Nadeshiko was standing over him.

"Happy New Year!" she said sweetly. He blinked twice. He couldn't believe it, the last time he heard from her she was America on the fourth of July, and had returned to July sometime after. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine she'd be here.

"W-why'd you come?"

"Homesick. Besides, I missed you", she said with a wink. This caused a blush to form on his cheeks.

"H-how did you get here?" he asked.

"I took a plane, to a train, to a cab, and then walked", she explained. "I thought I wouldn't make it in time", she said. Just then the sound of a grandfather clock chimed. It was midnight.

Tadase looked into Nadeshiko's eyes. It was truly a New Year's miracle, the girl of his dreams and closest friend just appeared in front of his face. The both leaned in at the exact same time and kissed when the clock struck twelve. "I love you, Fujisaki-san", he said as he held her in his arms.

"I love you too, Hotori-kun", she whispered in his ear.

Ikuto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe Tadase started first. He dipped Amu romantically and then kisses her passionately. There was no way he'd let the kiddy king show him up. Amu looked up stunned. "I-Ikuto", she said, before he silenced her with another kiss.

"What the…" Rima said. She blinked for a second and a half and then before she knew it, two couples were making out. And then after another second, Nagihiko's arms were around her waist and his lips were on top of her. Every ounce of her stubbornness was telling her to pull away but she didn't. For the first time in her life, she was letting go.

"Happy New Year, Rima-chan", he said when their lips finally parted. She rolled her eyes and tried to get the dazed look off her face.

"Yeah, happy new year purple head", she said half heartedly before kissing his cheek and turning away from him altogether.

Kairi looked at Yaya apprehensively. That was three, and the minute was almost up. He planned it all out in his mind perfectly, but couldn't bring himself to kiss her. When it all came down to it, he was too polite to just kiss a girl out of the blue.

"Kairi! You take way too long on these things!" Yaya complained, before jumping on top of him and kissing him shamelessly. The boy was taken by surprised, but somehow got into the gist of things and snaked his arms around his waist. About a minute later he heard a camera flash, but still knew he wouldn't regret it later.

And as for Kukai and Utau, they didn't wait for midnight after all. The changing of the year came and went with them making out on Seiyo's roof. They didn't even notice it until 12:08. But some say its good luck to go into the New Year with nothing but the person you care for most on your mind. Any way you think of it, that's the best way to go through life.

_Five romances, five kisses, five relationships to further develop in the years to come, but no matter how divided these friends are, it's still one happy New Year! _

_Amuto_

_Rimahiko_

_Kutau_

_Kaiya_

_Tadashiko_

A/N…so yea…corny little New Year's fic with my five favorite pairings, maybe a follow up to fireworks if you think about it. Hope you all liked it. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! Let's make 2011 our best!


End file.
